Synthetic Friends
by Deranged Black Kitten
Summary: Ignorance is bliss and there are just some things a person is better off not knowing about themselves. Noah knows this better than anyone, but it's not himself he's referring to here. Oneshot.


_I don't really know where this oneshot story idea came from, but I'm just gonna roll with it. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex. Don't sue me._

_

* * *

_

.

**Synthetic Friends**

"Damnit," Noah cursed for the fourth time in the past hour.

The quiet sizzling of the soldering iron filled the silence of his living room. Setting the soldering iron off to the side, he adjusted the visor on his head that was equipped with a small but powerful light and a magnifying glass to look through. Lips pulling down into a frown, Noah grabbed a couple more paper towels from the roll and carefully dabbed away the liquid red that the gauze failed to soak up from the incision zone.

"Told him not to touch those cords," he muttered quietly to himself. "Told him that they were old and needed to be thrown out."

But of course Mr. _I'm-Invincible_ didn't listen, and just look at what happened because of it. Still, Noah did feel at least partially responsible about what happened. He'd known for a while that those extension cords were getting old. He should have thrown them out a long time ago before something bad like _this _ happened.

Tossing the now-dirty paper towels into the quickly growing paper towel pile he had forming to his left, Noah grabbed the soldering iron again and got back to work. The damage was a bit more extensive than what he was used to, but he'd get it fixed, no doubt about that, just like he fixed every other minor mishap that occurred when it came to Rex.

Another hour later, the job was done and Noah sat back a bit to double-check his work. There was no making mistakes when it came to this. Everything had to be repaired perfectly.

Blue eyes scanning the tiny circuitry before him, he couldn't help but marvel at it despite the fact that he'd seen it many times before. It really was a work of genius, technology so advance and beyond its years. It was so subtle, so hidden, that you wouldn't even know it's there unless you knew exactly what to look for. Most people didn't know what to look for though, and scanners couldn't pick up on it, which was probably why this secret _stayed_ a secret for so long.

Deeming his repair job done, Noah removed the gauze and fused up the incision zone with a specialized pen-laser. He turned off the soldering iron and put away all of his tools. Then he grabbed all the dirty, red-stained paper towels and tossed them into the trash along with a stained pair of rubber gloves, being sure to squash them down to the bottom and cover them up with more trash so that they wouldn't be seen.

With that all taken care of, he returned to the living room, kneeling down on the wood floor next to the limp form laid out before him.

"Let's see if I can remember this right," he mumbled out-loud.

Fingers pressing into tanned skin and clothing, he hit a series of different pressure points in a certain particular order, except it was so much more than just being pressure points, it was like the key-code to something so complex and beyond most people's understanding.

Brown eyes snapped open and darted around the room.

'_So far, so good,'_ Noah noted.

Staring down at his friend with a touch of concern evident on his face, Noah asked cautiously, "You okay, Rex?"

That brown gaze locked onto Noah, and a look of confusion passed over Rex's face before he opened his mouth and asked, "Who are you?"

"Aw crap," Noah sighed. Running a hand through his blond hair, he took a moment to think back, recalling a particular code. Memories supplying him with what he needed, Noah's gaze settled back down on Rex as he said, "Engage code Alpha-Theta Four-Seven-Nine Yellow-Canary."

A barely noticeable flash swept over Rex's eyes and a moment later, the other teen blinked up at him and asked, "Noah, uh, what's going on?"

"You got electrocuted, dude. Knocked yourself out," Noah explained with a frown on his face that was a mix between concerned and disapproving. "I _told_ you not to touch those cords."

Sitting up, Rex rolled his eyes at the look Noah was giving him and said, "No need to go all mother-hen on me. I'm _fine,_ aren't I?"

With a sigh of exasperation, Noah helped Rex to his feet, saying, "Just try and be more careful next time."

"Sure thing, _Mom_," Rex teased.

Way back when White Knight first offered him the job of being Rex's friend, it wasn't actually the money that made him accept the job as he had claimed. It was really the fact that he recognized the boy in the picture that White Knight had shown him.

Noah knew things about Rex's past, things that neither Providence nor the Evo teen even knew himself. Noah knew about Rex's past because he'd been there for it. He kept this all a secret though because there were just some things Rex was better off not knowing about himself. Rex was his friend, and Noah knew that the knowledge he had on Rex would really mess with the other boy's head. As the saying goes, ignorance is bliss.

Who would have thought though that Noah would end up becoming best friends with one of his father's experiments? Life is funny in that way.

.

* * *

_End of oneshot. So we've all had theories of Rex maybe not being completely human. I guess that's what inspired this. _

_Review please and tell me what you think!_


End file.
